The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure. Accordingly, such statements are not intended to constitute an admission of prior art.
Pots are used to grow a plant from a seed or a seedling to a full grown plant. Pots can be used by a person to grow a plant. Pots can be used by commercial pots or farmers to grow plants and either sell the plants or sell fruit or other harvest from the plants.
Plants require certain soil conditions and root conditions to be healthy. Soil content, pH level, and moisture content are among the many parameters within a pot that affect the health of a plant. A healthy plant with the right pot conditions can sell for a good market price or bear saleable fruit. An unhealthy plant can be a wasted effort and poor business for a pot or farmer. Further, methods to care for plants often include flushing the pot with water, and with known pots, this flushing can required that the person tending the plant has to life the plant out of the saucer and jostle the plant in the process or tip the pot over to prevent excess water from pooling around the roots of the plant.